Hylian Creed
by Zehro the Demon Assassin
Summary: Time for something a bit more serious. Desmond encounters a glitch in the Animus while he's fighting Cesare Borgia, and he stumbles upon something very interesting. Apparently, there's something we never knew about everyone's favorite elf hero.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Alright, now it's time for something completely different. Now before you say anything, yes, it's a Zelda FanFic, but it's got a twist to it. I'm guessing you can already guess by the name of the title, right? Well, let's get this story started then, shall we?**

**Now, since this is gonna be my first serious story, I'm gonna lay down a couple of guidelines.**

**1. There will be no dialogue like the following:**

**Link: Wait, so you're not doing this anymore?**

**Zehro: No. Now, shut up and get back to ToTH.**

**2. If you've read my previous stories, then you know I have a partner. Vicky the Demon Assassin. She's not going to be able to help on this one. It's all me.**

**3. This story is rated M for the use of blood, gore and swearing. Lots of swearing. So, if you're under the age of 18, then I suggest not reading this. If you don't listen to me, then I don't care.**

**4. One last thing. My grammar is not all that perfect. My choice of words is not that good either. And I have a tendency to restate what I've already said. If you DO see me make these errors in the story, let me know. I want this to look as clean as possible.**

**Without further ado, my fellow Demon Assassin's, I give to you...**

* * *

_Hylian's Creed_

Prologue:

"Surrender now! You know you can't win!"

"I won't let you do this!"

"You have been misguided, Link. The brotherhood cannot teach you everything!"

"You're wrong!"

"Your brethren have fallen by my hand. Thousands of Castle Town's people lay dead. How many more people have to suffer before you give yourself in?!"

"I'll fight to my last breath. I'll stop you from destroying Hyrule. The Templars will not get away with this!"

"Don't you see, you incompetent fool? We've already conquered Hyrule! Admit it. You've failed."

...

...

...

...

...

The town was in flames. Charred bodies lay on the ground outside. Thousands are dead. Thousands more are suffering because of those damn Templars. I vowed to keep Hyrule safe, but I failed. Now, one by one, the kingdom was falling to pieces. I worked so hard to keep the peace, only to have this happen. So many people I've slain. So many that I couldn't save. So many that were honest men before the Templars got a hold of them. And now, it's all for nothing.

I watched as the town slowly crumbled to pieces. I saw the tears in a little girl's eyes as she mourned over her dead mother. I saw my friend, Tobiah, get swallowed whole by flames. Most of my brethren are dead. Only a handful of us are left. The ones that were still alive either had their arms missing, or were unable to hold their own sword. Most of my men could barely stand on their own damn feet because their wounds were too severe. And all the while, he just stood there, laughing in my face. I couldn't move. I couldn't attack. I could only shout out in protest as he raised his sword and prepared to end my life.

He brought his sword down, and then everything went black...

_BZZT!_

_BZZT!_

_BZZT!_

_{An error has occurred in the Animus database. Going into emergency shutdown mode. Now ejecting test subject.}_

"Gah!"

"Desmond! Rebecca, shut the Animus down, now!"

"I'm trying! It's stuck!"

Keystrokes are heard as Rebecca makes a few changes to the Animus. A few minutes pass and the Animus is back in working order. Desmond was ejected from the Animus just seconds after it was repaired. Desmond was in utter shock. One minute, he was in a fight as Ezio with Cesare Borgia, then the next thing he knew, the Animus glitched up and sent him to a different memory sequence. Desmond got out of the Animus and was greeted by Rebecca, Lucy and Shawn.

"Are you okay, Desmond," Lucy asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, just fine. What just happened? I'm in the middle of assassinating Cesare Borgia and the next thing I know, I'm sent to some weird part of the Animus."

"What did it look like?"

"It's kinda hard to explain. It was a really disturbing image, though. It was about some guy in the Assassin Brotherhood. I think his name was Link, or something."

"I'm sorry, but did you just say Link," Shawn questioned. "You do realize that Link is a fictional character from the game series 'The Legend of Zelda,' correct?

"I know that! It just doesn't make any sense. If Link is fictional, then how come he showed up in the Animus?"

"I think I know why," Rebecca said. "Let me run some tests in the Animus to see if I can find something on the situation. Take five, Desmond."

"Gladly."

Desmond pulled up the nearest chair, sat down and relaxed. Rebecca started to prepare the diagnostics on the Animus. Shawn had gone back to study the notes he had taken earlier to uncover a few secrets left behind by Subject 16. Lucy sat next to Desmond and started questioning him.

"How're you holding up?"

"Fine, I guess. I just think it's pretty strange to have a fictional character running around in the Animus."

"Uh...Desmond," Rebecca interrupted, "You might wanna see this."

Desmond stood up and walked next to Rebecca. She was looking something on the screen. Desmond gazed at the screen and found some shocking results.

"It turns out that Link actually is a real person. Not only that, but he's in the Animus Database as well."

"What're you saying, Rebecca?"

"Desmond...Link is your ancestor."

**This seems like a good place to cut it off for now. Tune in next time to where we finally explore the beginning of Link's time as an Assassin. Thanks for reading and don't forget to Favorite, Follow, Review or all three.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Assassin's Creed or the Legend of Zelda**

"W-what?"

"He's your ancestor, Desmond. And it seems like he's trying to communicate with us," Rebecca explained. "I think he knows something."

"Rebecca," Desmond said, "Ezio is our main priority, right now. We can't just drop everything we're doing to go on some wild goose chase with a random ancestor of mine."

"I guess you're right... Alright, hop back into the Animus and let's get you back to Ezio." Desmond obliged and sat back down in the animus. Rebecca hooked him up, and in an instant, he was back fighting Cesare.

Cesare swung his sword at Ezio, but he dodged and countered with his own blade. Cesare dropped his sword, and that's when Ezio leapt forward and assassinated him with his Hidden Blade. The world seemed to slow down as Cesare's blood spilled onto the ground. And everything went white.

**"The throne was mine!"**

**"Wanting something does not make it your right."**

**"What do you know?!"**

**"That a true leader empowers the people he leads."**

**"I will lead mankind into a new world!"**

**"Che nessuno ricordi il tuo nome. Requiescat in Pace." ****(Translation: May no one remember your name. Rest in Peace)**

**"You cannot kill me! No man can murder me!**

**"Then I leave you in the hands of fate!"**

At that moment, the animus glitched up. Instead of white clothes, his clothes were now green. His beard disappeared and his hair was blonde instead of it's usual brown. As quickly as it appeared, it disappeared and went back to it's original color scheme. Then a voice spoke.

**Desmond...I am Link...I am your ancestor.**

On the outside, the animus' monitors were flashing. Nobody could understand what was happening. The voice spoke to Desmond again.

**Come find me. I'm here. In Rome.**

The voice disappeared and the animus crashed. Desmond was immediately ejected. Rebecca, Shawn and Lucy couldn't believe what happened. It was impossible. Nothing like that happened to the animus at all. At least, when it came to lost ancestors. Rebecca unhooked Desmond. He stood up and tried to recover himself.

"What happened in there," Lucy asked. Desmond held his head in his hands. "I don't know," he answered. "But whatever it was, it gave me a headache."

"This has to be some sort of virus," Rebecca theorized. "There is no way that something like a lost ancestor could cause the entire animus to shut itself down." Slowly, Desmond began to recollect his thoughts. "He...told me to meet him," he said softly. "In Rome." "Who told you," Shawn asked.

"Link," he replied. "He told me to meet him in Rome."

"That's a bad idea, Desmond," Rebecca warned. "Encountering a virus like that will fry the animus for sure."

"I don't think he's a virus. He could be a lost memory fragment. It could be like searching for Subject 16's clues."

"Desmond, listen to yourself," Shawn said, trying to talk some sense into him. "You're wanting to meet a fictional character in a real life city! Are you mad?"

"Then how do you explain that memory fragment? The one where he was sentenced to death," Desmond argued. "That kind of stuff doesn't just happen, Shawn. It was put there for a reason."

"Well," Lucy chimed in, "if Desmond thinks that it's important, then we should at least put some investigation into it."

"Fine," Shawn said. "Go ahead and break the damn thing. We just need it to save the world from utter destruction."

"Shawn, shut up. The animus is ready when you are, Desmond," Rebecca said. Desmond sat in the rebooted animus and had Rebecca hook him up. Within a matter of seconds, he was back in Rome as Ezio.

**[Inside the Animus]**

A new mark came up on the map. It looked like three triangles. Two on bottom, one on top. Desmond, as Ezio, ran towards the waypoint. After two hours of running and getting into street fights with the guards, he finally made it to the place where he was going, only to find that this area was a restricted area, surrounded by dozens of guards. Desmond, as Ezio, scaled the wall and dropped down. The guards didn't seem to notice him.

In the middle of the area, sat a man clad entirely in green. He was wearing a green hood, a shield was leaning up against the bench and his sword was in a sheath on his back. The man had blonde hair, and blue eyes from what Desmond could comprehend. He was sitting silently, not saying a word.

**[Cutscene]**

Ezio approached the man and tapped him on the shoulder. The man didn't move a muscle. He walked around the front of the man only to see that his eyes weren't even open. He attempted to pull the man's hood back to get a better look at him, but something caught his eye. He had a chain on his foot. Ezio used his hidden blade in an attempt to unlock the chain. At that time, a guard turned around and spotted him.

"There he is! Stop him!"

Fifty guards showed up and surrounded the assassin and the man in green. The leader of the guards stepped forward. "Why are you freeing this prisoner?! He is nothing but a menace! He's laid waste to more than fifty of our men, and yet you attempt to free him?!" Ezio's eyes widened. "I did not know. Forgive me, Signore." The captain drew his sword and pointed it towards Ezio. "You are his accomplice! Kill the assassin! Kill him!" All the guards charged forward and attacked the assassin. Ezio drew his blade in defense but was tackled by one of the guards who held a blade to his throat. Ezio gazed up at the man. The man's eyes opened wide. He grabbed his sword, unsheathed it and decapitated the guard holding Ezio down. The man helped Ezio up. "Grab your blade. This is gonna be a bloody fight." Ezio did as he was told and grabbed his sword.

The guards attacked Ezio to which he countered and stabbed one of them in the gut. The man swung his sword and killed two guards in one strike. Ezio turned around and slashed another guard in the face, then put his hidden blade in another guards throat. The man decapitated a guard, then snapped another guard's neck. Ezio grabbed a mace that one of the guards dropped and bashed two more guards heads in. A guard disarmed the green fighter and slashed his shoulder. Ezio saw this and shot the guard with his hidden gun. The man got back up, pulled out a knife and sliced another guards neck open. Ezio snapped another guards neck, then took his dual hidden blades and put them in another guards skull. The captain was getting desperate.

"Forget the assassin! Kill the prisoner!"

All the guards charged towards the man in green. Ezio made a desperate attempt to stop them, but failed horribly. The man turned around and faced Ezio. "Get down," he screamed. Ezio dropped to the ground like he was instructed to. The man held his sword away from himself. The sword started glowing blue. Then red. The man swung his sword around with all his strength in a mighty spin attack. Thirty five guards fell. And only one remained. The captain. The man drew his crossbow and put a bolt through the captain's head before he even knew what hit him.

Ezio was amazed. He stood up and walked over to the man. "That was very impressive. Who are you?"

The man didn't turn around. "You're the infamous Ezio Auditore, correct?" "How did you know?" The man smirked. "Word gets around the streets faster than you think."

"Well, you know my name. So, tell me yours." The man paused. He didn't say a word. He stood there, waiting for Ezio to take action. "What is your name," Ezio repeated.

"My name is Link," the man finally said.

"Link...a very strange name," Ezio criticized, "but I like it. I have not seen you around Roma. Nor have I heard any rumors about you. What brings you here?"

Link remained silent before he responded. "I'm looking for a woman named Zelda. Someone by the name of Abbas found her and took her from me." Ezio was confused. "I have not heard of anybody by those names," he admitted. But, I will help you search for this 'Zelda' if you would like. My time in Roma is short, but I could offer you my services before I leave."

"That would be very helpful, Ezio, but I have no leads," Link said. "My mentor never taught me much about tracking down targets whenever your trail leads to dead end." Ezio focused his full attention on Link. "Mentor?" Link chuckled slightly. "I knew that would get your attention. Like you, Ezio, I am also an assassin."

"Interesting. Tell me more."

"I would, but it would be nightfall by the time I finish."

"I see... Follow me."

**[End Cutscene]**

A marker appeared on the map that led to the Assassin's Den. Desmond, as Ezio, ran to the den with Link following behind him. After about thirty minutes of traveling, they finally made it to the den. Inside, they were greeted by Maria and Claudia Auditore, Machiavelli, La Volpe and Bartolomeo. "Ezio," Claudia said happily as she hugged her brother. "Welcome back! Are you okay? Is Cesare dead? And who is that man behind you?" Ezio slightly chuckled as he hushed his sister. "One question at a time, Claudia. I am fine, Cesare is dead and this is Link, a fellow assassin from..." He turned around and faced Link. "Where did you say you were from?" "Hyrule," he replied. "I have never heard of that city," Ezio said, nonchalantly. "As I was saying, he is a fellow assassin, so I expect you to treat him with the same respect as you treat me with."

Bartolomeo walked towards Link and patted him on the shoulder. "Nice to meet you, Link! I am Bartolomeo. Leader of the mercenaries here in Roma." "Nice to meet you, too," Link replied. Claudia stepped forward. "My brother said you were an assassin, like him. Is that true?" Link took off his hidden blade and showed it to Claudia. "Is this enough proof for you?" Machiavelli stepped forward and looked at the blade. "It is an old blade. By the looks of it, I'd say it has been around for a very long time. Where did you get this blade?"

"It belonged to my ancestors and has been passed down for generations," he explained. "It's an old blade, but it still works well." Machiavelli examined it a bit more. He found blood stains near the tip of the blade. "Fresh blood. Recent encounter, I suppose?" "We were ambushed by dozens of guards," Ezio chimed in. "I see... Well, this is very impressive, Link," Machiavelli admitted. "I never thought I'd get to see a hidden blade far past it's expiration date, yet still in working condition."

"That sword," Bartolomeo interrupted. "Where did you get it?" Link unsheathed his sword and handed it to Bartolomeo. It was very heavy. Just the way he liked it. "This is a fine blade, Link," Bartolomeo complimented. "And it's just the right weight! Where did you get this blade?" "That," Link begun, "is the Master Sword. It's a blade forged by the finest steel that Hyrule has to offer. Legend has it, it was created by the Goddesses Din, Farore and Nayru to smite evil. It may only be wielded by the Hero of Time." As soon as he said that, the Master Sword started to glow brighter and brighter until it disappeared, then reappeared on Link's back. Everyone in the room was impressed. "See?"

Ezio's mother stepped forward with her own question. "Link, you said that you come from a city called Hyrule. Where is that located," she asked. "Hyrule is not a city," Link corrected. "It's a kingdom." "Aaaaah, I see," Maria said. "So, what brings you to Roma, Link?"

Link hesitated yet again before he spoke. "A man named Abbas kidnapped a woman by the name of Zelda, and I'm here to get her back." The eyes of everyone in the room widened, with the exception of La Volpe, since he wasn't paying attention, and Ezio, because he already knew. "Quick question," Machiavelli said, "if Hyrule is a different land far, far away from here, then how exactly did you get here?" Link sighed. He knew, one way or another, that this was where the conversation was heading. "Do you want the truth?" Machiavelli nodded his head. Link sighed yet again.

"I traveled through time."

Now, everyone was confused. In fact, even La Volpe was interested now. Ezio stepped forward. "What do you mean, you traveled through time? How is that even possible?"

Link thought for a long time before he responded. "Well, I guess I'll need to start from the beginning."

**Favorite, Follow and Review. Thanks for reading and tune in next time to find out Link's origin as an assassin. It'll be lengthy, so... You won't see Ezio for a while. Anyways, stay tuned my fellow Demon Assassins.**


End file.
